Mission 13
by xXDOOM13Xx
Summary: This is my first fic so I hope anyone who reads enjoys! Dante goes to the demon world to rescue older Patty. Rated M for Language and eventual lemon  not loli . You have been warned!


Mission 13

_Author Note: I Don't Own anything having to do with Devil May Cry!_

Dante was alone in the Devil May Cry shop when the telephone rang. Dante kicked the receiver into the air and caught it.

"Devil May Cry?" The devil hunter questioned in a boring tone.

"I thought you might be sitting on your ass as usual." Lady said knowingly

"If you're asking me to do a job, thanks but no thanks. All the jobs you ever give me are shit jobs." Dante said as he propped his feet up on the desk.

"This job isn't SHIT its payment for the large outstanding debt you owe me so just get off your ass for a change and…"

"You sure do like talking about my ass, maybe you should come over here sometime and check it out." Dante chuckled into the receiver.

"Whatever just be quiet for two seconds so I can explain why I am calling you in the first place, because you know I have better things to do than sit around and talk all day." Lady stated coldly

"Sure go ahead babe." Dante said slyly

"You remember our little mishap with the demon Abigail right?" Lady questioned

"You bet your ass I do, I'm just lucky no one saw me fighting Abigail on the roof; or they may have pinned me with the bill for that hotel we wrecked." Dante said trying not to laugh.

"Well it's not about the demon but about the little blonde that used to sit around your shop all the time."

"Patty? I haven't seen that brat in years. How's she doing?"Dante instantly changed mindsets over hearing about the young orphan girl.

"Well, not so good; and that's why her new 'parents' tried to track you down to help find her."Lady stated.

"What happened to Nina, didn't she take patty with her?" Dante questioned

"Well about two years after they left the city Nina Lowell got deathly ill and Patty has been in foster care ever since" Lady said with a serious tone.

"Damn, that brat has had nothing but trouble hasn't she?" Dante tried not to sound too concerned but failed in doing so.

"If you must know she is doing alright with her new family but all they ever heard about from the girl, once they got to know her well, were stories about you Dante which is how they got a hold of me."

"We know patty is involved, but you wouldn't just call to tell me that patty misses me, so what's the catch."Dante said seriously

"She was abducted on her 16th birthday about a week ago and all they know is when she was abducted a portal opened around her and they could hear a demons laughter. The rest is for you to figure out Dante."Lady explained

"I always get stuck with no leads…. Well I'll call you when I find any."Dante was quick to start worrying about the young girl who used to brighten up his dull shop.

"Sure thing, Oh and I sent you a picture of her. She has grown a lot since you last met her. It should be there soon."Lady mentioned

"Sure I'm on it" then Dante threw the receiver back on its hook and just as he did he heard the doorbell ring.

"Is there a Mr. Dante here I got a package for him!"Yelled a deliveryman

"Right here my man" Dante signed for the package and the deliveryman held out his hand expecting a tip.

"Sorry, everyone in this town should know I'm down to my last dollar." he then proceeded to slam the door in the poor guys face.

Dante opened the package and saw a picture that was fairly new of a young wavy haired blonde with wide blue eyes and a huge smile. Dante couldn't believe this could be the same patty he knew; but it was all he could do to keep his mind out of the gutter, because she was gorgeous. She still had a couple of years to mature but the time she spent growing up was beneficial to her overall beauty and Dante still couldn't keep his eyes off her chest because hers were bigger than lady's!

'Damn brat grew up fast, I hope she is alright' and then the mission at hand dawned on him and he strolled over to his coat and holstered ebony and ivory, then grabbed his 'guitar case' and headed out in search for leads to Patty's whereabouts.

Dante walked to the nearest bar with the intention of interrogating any 'potential informants' he may find. He entered the bar and asked for a strawberry sundae.

"This here's a bar, we don't serve ice cream for the kiddies" the barkeep chuckled sarcasticly.

"Figured you wouldn't have any, but I'm more in the mood for talk, rumor if you will, of a young blonde girl gone missing. Maybe some of your patrons would be so kind as to divulge any information they may have?" Dante questioned while looking behind his back at a group of men sitting silently in the corner of the bar.

"A young blonde you say?" one of the men from the corner stood up followed by the other three standing up after him and the leader of the bunch continued and chuckled "and what do I get If I knew of a girl who may fit the description hotshot."

In a flash Dante had the man at gunpoint, Ivory in his face to put more precisely, and aimed Ebony at the others. "If you do know anything then you can keep your life…..demon." As Dante uttered those words the group of men and the barkeep ripped off their human disguises revealing themselves to be a group of demons, and rushing Dante instantly.

"Suit yourselves!" Dante yelled as he broke off of the head demon he had at gunpoint previously and proceeded to pour hot lead into the three weaker attacking demons. The leader seeing his lackeys being slaughtered by Dante, tried to make a run for the door; but just as Dante finished off the last of the three demons the leader was about to open the door. Dante shot once leaving a gash on the demons cheek.

"C'mon the parties just getting started!" Dante Laughed as he rushed the last demon with his guitar case being opened in mid rush to reveal rebellion.

"Wait! Wait! I'll tell you what you want to know!" the demon screamed while its eyes were squeezed shut in terror. The demon waited for impact but felt none and opened its eyes to see the tip of rebellion about an inch from his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Now please let's be civil and find an empty table…" looking around all the furniture had been destroyed along with most the liquor bottles behind the counter.

"Just start talking before I realize you don't have any information to spill."Dante stated coldly while placing rebellion on his back.

"Yes yes let's see… the blonde you were speaking of, she is not of this world…" Dante aimed his pistols at the demons head after he finished that statement. "Wait! What I meant was that she is not IN this world meaning she is in the demon realm."

"Is she alive? Is she hurt at all?" Dante questioned with worry in his tone.

"Are you fond of this mortal?"

Dante proceeded to push ivory further in the demons face and coldly stated "the only thing I'm fond of right now, are answers demon."

"The girl is alive, but she is being held in preparation of the awakening" the demon trembled fearing for its life

"Shit, awakening of what?" Dante questioned pressing ivory harder into the demons face.

"The awakening of the great demon lord Royukhan" the demon sputtered spilling his secret to Dante.

"Royukhan eh,…..never heard of him" Dante said sarcastically while he shrugged.

"What! He was one of the most powerful demons in existence before the Dark Knight Sparda put him under seal!" the demon shouted sounding insulted.

"Sparda you say…. and how powerful was this demon Royukhan?"

"He was powerful enough to contend with Mundus that's for sure, but Sparda defeated Royukhan thousands of years before he defeated Mundus putting the great Royukhan under a blood seal" The demon stammered.

"Hmn, sounds pretty technical all this info you're spilling to me…. You're no ordinary grunt, are you?"

"Huh?...Muahaha I thought you might not figure me out and let me go on my merry way, but seeing as you know too much of Royukhan's plans and my involvement it seems like you will just have to DIE!"

The demon knocked Dante back a few feet and with massive jaws bit Dante in his right arm making him drop ivory.

"Hmn, not bad for a grunt but I can do better." Dante dropped ebony as well and with his free hand grabbed rebellion from his back and stabbed the demon in the side, cleanly impaling the demon through its lungs.

The Demons face looked shocked as it realized what happened but then its red eyes turned grey and it slumped to the floor dead before it could make another attack.

"He may have nicked me but he still couldn't give me a good workout." Dante said to himself.

Dante slashed rebellion in the air once after removing it from the demon, splattering its blood all over the walls of the bar; then he picked his weapons up off the floor and walked out of the bar determined to find a portal to the demon world.

Patty opened her eyes to see darkness but underneath her she could see a pulsing red circle full of symbols and ancient writing she couldn't understand. She felt dizzy and couldn't understand what was going on as she tried to walk outside the circle but as she was about to step out of the circle a red barrier appeared in front of her.

"What's going on, why can't I leave this place?" Patty was starting to get a bit spooked, but realized she was alone in the ring. As she realized this she heard a deep booming voice that seemed to surround her.

"**With your blood combined with the son of Sparda's the seal on my power will be lifted." **The voice boomed.

"Son of Sparda…." That sounded vaguely familiar to Patty and then the titles meaning came to her.

"No one is powerful enough to defeat Dante, especially you!" Patty yelled confidently at the voice; trying not to give away her current fear.

"**Foolish girl, I only need him to set foot on the seal then I will be free of this prison." **The voice stated.

"What makes you think Dante will come here anyway, he probably doesn't even know about your big plan!" Patty actually didn't think Dante would come because she hadn't seen him in years; after she was adopted.

"**Your ignorance is amusing, seeing as Dante is trying to find a portal here as we speak but once he finds you he will step foot in the circle and then I will be free ." **

"If Dante is the one you want why do you need me?" Patty questioned the voice

"**The ritual requires the blood of Sparda and the blood of a pure human to break the seal and once Dante realizes he is part of the ritual it will be too late!"**

"Even if he doesn't know he won't lose to you!" Patty yelled. After she said that she started to get drowsy and she passed out. With her mind giving in to the darkness all she could hear was a dark laughter as she passed out.

"She's being held in the demon world. The only problem is getting there." Dante told lady the details of his night at the bar.

"Sounds like a written invitation; I wouldn't be rude and ignore it." Lady tried keeping the mood light but she cared about Patty's well being as well.

"You'll watch the shop for me wont ya, babe?" Dante joked

"Sure if you promise to come back in one piece." Lady said seriously.

Sensing the worry in her voice Dante added "C'mon your gonna start losing hope now? It's probably no worse than Abigail was."

"Abigail almost took over the world, and if you hadn't had come at the right time who knows what would have happened!" Lady yelled at the over-confident devil hunter.

"Exactly, so it will be fine, plus I owe it to Patty; after all she came back for me when I was stuck in the demon world." Dante said sounding determined to bring her back.

"Ok just don't die on me Dante and you better bring Patty back in one piece!" Lady chided him.

"Sure thing, and on the bright side maybe I might get a good workout in the demon world with little property damage taken out of my pay." Dante said and before lady could remark on how his pay would be deducted from his debt to her he hung up his cell phone and continued his search for a portal to the demon world.

Dante's intuition brought him to an antique shop where, with the right know how, he could possibly find an artifact that could bring him to the demon world.

"Welcome, what brings a young man like you to my antique shop if you don't mind me asking?" An old man behind the counter questioned Dante as he walked in.

"You wouldn't happen to have any specialty items in your 'back room' would ya old man?" Dante said trying to sound discreet as to not attract attention to his current mission.

"Depends on what you're looking for, but I can see this isn't the place for discussion for you. If you would be so kind as to step into my back room." The old man led Dante into a storage room for overflowed merchandise. The old man opened the door for Dante and followed him in and locked the door behind him.

"I've heard rumors of a young devil hunter in this city, and by your occupation you must be in the market for some demon artifacts?" the old man inquired.

"Well you would be right oh, and you wouldn't mind keeping this on the down low would ya? My occupation isn't exactly common knowledge." Dante opened up his jacket to reveal his signature side arms for a brief second further solidifying his position on the matter.

"I hear you loud and clear sonny, now what was it you were looking for?" the old man tried to stay cheery even though he had just been threatened.

"You wouldn't happen to have any artifacts that are connected to the demon world would ya?" Dante questioned.

"I may have such an item let's see…" the old man started muttering to himself while he pulled out old books combing through them then he found the book he was looking for.

"Aha! This is it." The old man opened the dusty old book that turned out to be some kind of old journal and when he turned the pages half way through the book a box was cut into the book containing a vile and the lid of the vile was a skull with demon horns biting the vial's opening.

"This vile is said to be able to open a portal to the demon world with the right ingredients, but I can't open the top of the vile for the life of me…" as the old man rambled on about the strange vile Dante somehow knew exactly how to use it.

"Toss that thing over here old man." Dante said

"Sure but if you plan on using it you have to buy it first, and it could be all yours for five hundred dollars." The old man said light heartedly as if it wasn't an outrageous price for an item that couldn't even open.

"What! This thing can't be worth that much cash!" Dante yelled at the old man "I'll tell you what why don't we just open up a tab here and I'll pay you at the end of the month, I don't have any money on me anyway." Dante sighed knowing that he wouldn't be giving the old man his money either way.

"Ok that sounds fine then, but don't go skipping town on me sonny cause old folks have to make a living to ya know!" the old man chided Dante

"Ya Ya now hand it over and we will see if this thing works." Dante took the vile from the old man and looked at the skull cap carefully. Dante then found an antique knife on one of the counters and cut his hand open and blood started pouring out. Dante put the vile under his hand and when his blood touched the skull its jaw fell off opening the vile, then Dante filled the vile with his blood. Once the vile was full Dante's wound closed and he took the vile and poured his blood on the ground in a hex pattern and stepped back.

"You may want to stand back old man." Dante said, the old man backed up to a far corner of the room and when Dante thought he was far enough away from the circle he took Rebellion from his guitar case and stabbed the center of the circle. From the centre of the circle a red light pulsed from rebellion into the circle, then Dante pulled rebellion from the circle and a dark hole spread until it sucked Dante into the demon world, leaving the old man bewildered and in shock.

'Patty you better not have given up on me.' Dante said to himself as he entered the demon realm setting foot at the very edge of the cross he had been impaled too years ago. Dante honed in his demon senses and found Patty's location and took off running.

"**Dante approaches my domain so we must prepare." **The voice said waking patty from her slumber.

"Dante's coming? Well when he comes I will just tell him not to come into the circle!" Patty yelled sounding confident given the current situation.

"**If Dante really is the son of Sparda then he won't be able to resist your young human flesh" **The demon finished and two skeleton demons appeared before patty and ripped her clothes off of her and then with a blow to the head knocked her out cold before slipping out of the circle.

'Dante, I know you will win, I just know it.' Then patty was unconscious yet again.

'Who ever this Royukhan demon is, he sure is one stuck up son of a bitch.' Dante thought to himself as he approached Patty's location. He met no resistance; which told him that this Royukhan demon was pretty powerful to be able to call off countless demons of hell just so Dante could come to him.

Dante then saw a table top mountain with a bright red light being emitted from the top, and Dante could sense Patty up there as well; so Dante took off again and within minutes he was at the top of the mountain and was approaching the source of the light and what he saw made his blood boil with rage.

Patty lay naked in the center of a demonic seal unconscious and with various marks and bruises on her skin. Dante instantly ran toward her still form to see if she was alright.

"Patty! What in the hell happened to you! I swear I'll kill the demon who did this to you!" Dante shook her trying to get her to wake up but she stayed unconscious. Dante started expecting the worst and a single tear left his eye and hit the ground. When that happened Patty started to wake and opened her eyes to see Dante standing protectively over her with a few tears falling from his normally stoic face.

"Dante, Patty whispered, why are you crying you never cry?" Patty started to get teary eyed as well

"Don't say that, only devils never cry; and I'm not all Devil." Dante said, happy to see she was awake he hugged her to him and when he did that Patty's unshed tears fell as well.

"What's that supposed to mean Dante?" Patty questioned weakly, she knew Dante was sometimes called the son of Sparda by his enemies but she assumed that was just his fathers name and she didn't know who Sparda was.

"You will see soon enough." Dante said and the ground from under them started to shake and crumble Dante jumped out of the circle and when he felt Patty was a safe enough distance away from the crumbling circle he took off his coat and put it on Patty and set her down gently, then started walking towards the crumbling seal.

"Dante!" patty yelled to him, he turned around to look at her. "Please be careful Dante." Patty said quietly to him. He nodded then turned around to see a gigantic demon fly out of the hole and land in front of Dante

"**Your weakness has set me free and as a reward you will perish!" **The demon lunged forward with huge claws but as the demon was about to hit Dante, raw demonic power pulsed from within Dante and out toward the demon blasting the demon back and surrounding them in dust.

As the dust clears Royukhan stumbles back to his feet and sees Dante in his Devil Trigger form.

"**You think that will help you win? You truly are foolish." **The demon opened its mouth and a ball of light started to form and the demon fired at Dante, but he didn't move. Dante held his ground and took the full force of the attack. Then the Demon realized why Dante hadn't dodged the attack and then lunged at Dante, but instead of attacking Dante the demon broke off and was about to strike down Patty.

"Dante!" Patty screamed. Then as claws were inches from Patty's face the demon stopped and its face looked shocked. Rebellion was stuck in it's the demons gut and as the demon realized this Dante took rebellion and swung it over his head with the demon still impaled to it and started smashing the demon in the ground then swung the demon in the air. As the demon was flying in the air Dante teleported behind him and held rebellion horizontal to the flying demon and the demon was again impaled by rebellion.

"**The girl is mine, and you will pay for the condition she is in." **Dante's demon was pissed and it was a good thing Royukhan was still alive because Dante still wanted to work off the anger he held for this demon and all it had done to hurt, what Dante's demon thought, was his.

Dante then charged Rebellion with red demonic power and blasted the demon to the far side of the table top mountain. He then put rebellion on his back and waited to see if the "powerful" demon lord had any more fight left in him.

Royukhan had one last ace in the hole as shot up for one final charge his arm sprouted spikes and shot at Dante. Dante grabbed Ebony and Ivory and shot every spike as it came from the demon. Dante having a higher rate of fire shot all the spikes utill his bullets reached the demon, but Royukhans last battle charge was too much for bullets as his demonic power formed a wind barrier as he ran towards Dante. Dante ran at him as well holstering his guns and grabbing rebellion, demonic energy enveloped Dante as well, until both demons collided. Rebellion was pitted against a giant grotesque spike, while both demons overflowed with demonic energy. Dante let out a roar as his superior demonic strength overpowered the Demon lord's, and Royukhan was reduced to a pile of dust. Dante slashed his sword scattering the black dust into the wind and placed rebellion on his back and started walking toward the frightened girl at the corner of the battlefield.

As Dante walked closer to Patty she failed to notice Dante was still in Devil Trigger and Patty ran toward him with teary eyes. She hugged him tightly and hoped she wasn't dreaming.

"Dante! I was so scared but I knew you could do it!" Patty cried into his chest for a little bit then Dante touched her cheek with his clawed hand to wipe away her tears. Patty's head snapped up and she looked at the demon before her. She was about to try and escape from the demon but then she noticed the Demons icy blue eyes and instantly knew that Dante was inside and would not hurt her.

"**You don't look so good. We should get out of here before any demons show up." **Dante told Patty who nodded and when she did Dante picked Patty up bridal style, ran to the edge of the mountain, and jumped off. In mid air black leathery wings sprouted from his back lifting them both into the air towards the portal to the human world at the base of the crucifix.

The old man was sweeping his shop before he was to head home. He left his back room locked since Dante left the portal open, and luckily nothing came from the other side….yet. The old man was about to put up his broom when he heard a loud crash and what sounded like wings flapping from his back room. The old man took the broom and unlocked the back door and what he saw had him fearing for his life. He saw a red demon with huge black wings. What the Demon was holding left him shocked, an unconscious young girl in a red trench coat. 'Wait! The young man who entered the portal wore that same coat! This must be the same young man!' the old man thought to himself.

"So! I see your journey was successful!" the old man said ecstatically, he never thought he would see the young man again after he jumped into the demon realm without so much as an explanation for doing so.

Dante said nothing to the old man as he looked up at the ceiling then jumped cleanly through the building leaving a massive hole in the old man's shop. The old man looked up to see the Demon flying with the young girl safely in his arms toward the Devil May Cry shop.

"Well at least I got his info when he opened up a tab here." The old man mumbled to himself, then he put his broom down and started to head home leaving the hole in his shop roof as a problem for tomorrow.

Patty felt like she was on a cloud that smelled like pizza. She woke up and noticed she wasn't in her room at her foster parent's house. Then she saw the old pizza on the nightstand next to her and immediately knew where she was. Patty was about to run downstairs when she realized her state of undress.

"Dante!" Patty yelled angrily for the devil hunter. She heard some mumbled curses from downstairs and then saw Dante enter the room. "Why am I naked Dante!" Patty yelled at him, angry at the devil hunter for her state of undress.

"Hey, don't go thinking I took advantage of you or anything. You were naked in the demon realm too remember?" Dante questioned.

"Well you could have at least gotten me some new clothes to wear while I was sleeping." Patty grumbled to herself.

"Don't worry about it too much, just be happy you got out of the demon realm with more things intact than just your clothes." Dante said seriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Patty sounded scared that something worse could have happened during their time in the demon realm and her eyes started to get teary.

"Hey! Don't cry I wasn't going to let anything happen to you Patty." Dante looked as Patty started to cry, and he moved to sit next to her on the bed and hugged her crying form to his chest.

"I didn't think anyone would come for me. I thought the demon was tricking me when he told me you were coming to save me." Patty sobbed into his chest some more while she talked. "After you…..changed; you said that I was yours to the other demon and you were mad at the condition I was in. Does that side of you see me as a possession?" Patty looked up at Dante for an answer.

"Demons are very possessive creatures, but when my Demon side saw you in your state of undress and wearing my coat he probably thought the other Demon was out to take you away from me. So, to answer your question, you were seen not necessarily as a possession; but more a potential mate." Dante said trying answering her question.

"So the two of you think separately?" Patty asked quietly her curiosity getting the better of her.

"My demon only comes out to fight, and is the physical manifestation of my power and instincts. Im still on the inside, but all I mostly do is watch." Dante said while still holding patty while she fiddled with the cover over her bare chest.

"If you're still in control and your demon acts on instinct alone, does that mean you have feelings for me?" Patty questioned shyly and looked up hopefully to Dante for an answer. Dante didn't give her one as he started leaning in slowly towards her face. Patty closed her eyes and their lips finally met in a passionate and longing kiss.

**Lemon Starts here!**

Patty drew back for air with a smile on her face but what Dante did next shocked her. As patty leaned out of the kiss Dante followed until they both were lying on the bed. Patty gasped as Dante started licking her neck and going down until he met her breasts.

As he suckled Patty's breasts his hand started to remove the covers from her lower body. Patty couldn't stop him as he placed his hand over her moistening folds. Patty turned her head and bit into the pillow to muffle her mewls of pleasure. Just when Patty was about to finish into Dante's hand he stopped.

Patty opened her eyes and saw him sitting on the bed next to her with a faraway look in his eyes.

"We should probably stop here." Dante said quietly but to his surprise he felt Patty behind him holding onto his back.

"You know you're a lot kinder than you let on to be Dante, and you of all people deserves happiness and I want to give it to you." Patty shyly got up and pulled Dante out of the bed and as he stood up Patty kneeled down and started to undo his pants. What she saw made her gasp, and it was all she could do to just get the head in her mouth. Dante was in heaven and he wanted more, so he pushed Patty back on the bed and positioned himself for penetration. He rubbed the head in preparation further exciting the young girl until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Dante, please I need you." Patty said weakly, and then she cried out in pain as Dante thrust as much of his length as he could fit in her small opening. Dante held his position over her until she nodded at him to continue. He rocked her slowly at first, knowing the first time with Dante for any woman hurts, let alone a virgin. Patty started to enjoy their union and started matching his thrusts. Dante took this as a signal to go faster and the tempo increased until Patty couldn't control her mewls of pleasure. Patty was about to reach her end and Dante looked like he needed his release as well. Patty took one of Dante's hands and placed it over her clit, which made her release come that much quicker. Patty came hard and screamed in pleasure, and Dante was a couple of thrusts away and emptied himself inside of her.

Patty was still enjoying the afterglow of their union when she felt Dante withdraw from her womb making her groan. Dante looked down at Patty and didn't see a hint of shame in her face which made him feel even better about his decision.

**Lemon Ends here!**

"Dante?" Patty questioned shyly

"Ya Patty?" Dante said, then watched her quietly, knowing she had something important to say.

"You're probably going to think this sounds stupid, but I think I'm in love with you Dante." Patty told him shyly and turned over to look into his ice blue eyes.

"Nope, I'd even go out on a limb and say I love you too, Patty." Dante hugged Patty and they both fell into a restful sleep.

The telephone rang downstairs waking up Dante from the best sleep he ever had. He carefully lifted Patty's head from his arm and slid out of bed. Dante grumbled about the 'damn phone' and walked down to answer it.

"Devil May Cry?" Dante said in a bored tone.

"Hello young man, in case you didn't remember from the other night you left my shop with some damages to my roof. In addition to the five hundred dollars for the 'specialty item' you purchased your tab comes out to ten thousand dollars. I accept cash, check, and charge cards!" The old man said cheerily into the receiver.

"What! Damn it, I don't have that kind of cash!" Dante yelled at the old man.

"I don't have the money for a new roof sonny, so you should have thought about flying through my roof with your girlfriend!" the old man yelled at Dante, determined to get his money somehow.

"Dante, who is that on the phone?" Patty asked as she walked down the stairs with one of Dante's shirts on.

"It's nobody don't worry about it." Dante snapped at her trying not to clue her in on his latest financial troubles.

"You got in deeper debt didn't you Dante!" Patty yelled, angry the devil hunter for not settling his debts in the years she was away from him.

"Jeez, what did you expect I'm still in debt up to my eyeballs." Dante huffed to Patty.

"I heard that young man, how you expect to pay for my roof!" The old man yelled loud enough in the receiver for Patty to hear. Patty took the phone from Dante and sat behind Dante's desk.

"Do you mind holding for a few minutes while I get this straightened out for Dante?" Patty asked sweetly. The old man agreed, and Patty proceeded to call up her foster parents who were happy to lend the man who Patty always talked about some cash to fix the old man's roof, and even pay for the trinket he bought.

"There's going to be some changes around here Dante so no more pizza and sundaes until you can start saving money from your jobs!" Patty wanted to get it through Dante's thick skull that his current financial crisis wasn't going to cut it so sacrifices would have to be made.

"What! This is my place and I eat what I want!" Dante retorted but soon regretted it as Patty started beating him with a broom.

"Fine, Fine I'll start saving money, but I still get to eat what I want." Dante tried compromising with Patty and she agreed seeing that as far as she was going to get with the devil hunter. Patty then ran over and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

END


End file.
